A Woman's World:100th Hunger Games
by Axe Smelling God
Summary: Nothing's worse than a women's scorn, Women are smart clever as foxes, Women are sweet yet vicious and they have the motherly instinct to kill... Can your tribute survive the 100th Hunger Games with the twist ever so gruesome bringing forth an all female games... Please Submit Tributes SYOT(OPEN)...


A scream slips through the many houses of the victor's village as Peeta awakes with a jolt. He pushes his satin curtain back and he witnesses the white uniforms of peacekeepers as they storm the area. He looks with fright as they tumbles down the stairs and the only thing that races through his mind is Katniss. The bitter chilly win whips through his thin stripped pajamas. Bushes and Willow trees whip across his skin and stain them red. Peeta releases a cry of anguish as he comes upon Haymitch's house. The smell of smoke and whiskey fills his nose with the bitter taste on his tongue. His eyes widen as he sees fire spring around the beautiful white manor as smoke begins to fill his lungs he continues to sprint across the many yards. He finally reaches the home of Katniss Everdeen where he sees the house on fire and he sees a strangled limped shape. He gives a cry as he races towards the body and sees Katniss. Her shiny dark brown hair was spread like a pool of mud. Peeta lifted her ever so slightly as she gazes towards him and he kisses her cheeks. He feels a rough hand pull his shoulders back as he watched the peacekeepers shoot her continually. Peeta felt his heart break as he cries and he struggles to breathe. His breaths come in raggedly as the peacekeepers acknowledge his presence, Peeta stands and faces them. He felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach and he felt the heated glow of anger pump through his veins. Peeta gathers the courage and he leaps and pushes a peacekeeper over. The peacekeeper grips his baton as Peeta continually punches him and he felt a grip as a baton slams into his head. The pain seems to explode in his head as he watches stars form into his clouded vision and he falls into an envelope of darkness.

The sound of monitors and light chatter wakes Peeta as he jumps with a jolt to see the one and only President Snow. He watched as he sips on champagne in a fancy glass bottle that has an elongated neck and swirled designs curved on it. Peeta felt anger pump into his veins and he listened intently as his heart monitor begin to speed up again.

"Well hello Mr. Mellark" said Snow as he gives a small smile and he moves in his chair closer to Peeta's bed. Peeta tried to not cringe as President Snow moved his hand close to Peeta's ankles. He looked around to see if anyone was close by and only saw an empty hallway.

"Well, Mr. Mellark aren't you a lucky one" said Snow as he moved his hand back to his lap and sat back.

"What do you mean" as Peeta in the strongest voice he could muster, his mind seemed to be clouded with vague images of Katniss. He tried to hold back tears as he looked on to Snow.

"Well, the capitol adored you too much to part with you. So I've decided to keep you out of all the other victors who tragically died" said Snow who chuckled and looked onward.

"You mean all the other victors are dead and you chose to keep me" said Peeta as he tried to steady his breathing with the thoughts of all his friends dead. He gripped the white sheets tighter as Snow Continued.

"Mr. Mellark let's just say that you are the luckiest person alive and be grateful to see the night day" said Snow

"How can I be lucky, when I'm all alone and why, why kill all the other victors" said Peeta with distaste in his voice. He lowered the sheets down and couldn't help but try to fight back the tears. President Snow seemed to contemplate on the answer to give Peeta who gripped his hand in a fist.

"Well to answer the question in a simple term is too eliminate the very last bit of hope every district could have. Without the precious victors giving them hope they have nothing to do but bow down to my reign" said Snow as he lifted himself out to leave the room. Peeta gripped his fist so hard that his knuckles shifted to a white color. As President Snow left he couldn't help but release the tears the welled up in his eyes, the hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he wiped them away.

"I really am the only victor left to help a dying President who couldn't leave this world without a Bang" Peeta thought to himself as the images of Katniss and Haymitch played in his mind.

* * *

**Capitol Office **

**President Jules Fairchild...**

**Fifteen years later**

* * *

With the reign of President Snow only ending a decade ago Jules couldn't help but still feel the power was too great. Anyone who really knew her could tell she was never cut out for this job. She never knew that she could leave this world with a bang like her grandfather did. The day that the proclamation was decreed to wipe out all the previous victors to strike the only thing the districts had left was their hope. My grandfather told me hope is only as strong as the hope given back, he would recite this many times and now here I am the President for over fifteen years now and I wait to be as great as him. Jules pushes back a piece of white blonde hair as she tries to contemplate the idea of actually being as great as her grandfather. Since the decree was established less activity was seen in the districts, the victors are now not a symbol of hope but more of a distraction to the districts. This keeps the districts on their toes and try to do as little as possible so they can keep their little victors. Jules looks upon her wall clock and realizes that she would be late for the Quell announcement. This would be the Quell of a lifetime that she heard from many people with each quell getting more deadly as time goes on. Jules slips into the backstage of the stage that was set for her Quarter Quell announcement. She listened intently as she heard light chatter of many people talking. Her stylist gave her a smirk as she slips into the chair and her stylist went to work. Jules watched as her stylist combed her hair lightly and formed it in to a waterfall bun. The pieces of her hair lightly hit her neck as she was rushed to grab her dress. The dress maker lifted a light beige dress that came in crème ending and made her feel birdlike. She slipped into the dress as it hits the floor. Jules looks on as she places crème colored lip stick on and the stylist returned with gold eye shadow as she lightly paints on her face. Jules finally felt tense as she heard applause and she slipped from her stylist and she heard name as she fell in.

The crowd was bigger than she could ever imagine with the blots of color everywhere, the thin smiles and birdlike skeletons due to excessive surgery. Jules tried to collect her thoughts as she looked around and she had only had a few seconds to think about how to greet.

"Hello everyone it's me President Fairchild" said Jules as she heard people snicker at her for her incompetence. She felt her cheeks shift to an embarrassing red as she heard the pitter patter feet of a young girl. The girl wore a tight blue dress and her hair was dyed a deep purple as she moved towards the girl she handed her a yellowing envelope.

"As the game's first started over 99 years ago and here we are at a large milestone with the 100th Hunger games" said Jules as she tried to provide suspense and a quiet quality." The First Quarter Quell called for the districts to choose who they wanted to compete in the games" she said as she tried to catch her breath." The second Quarter Quell brought four tributes from each district to compete and the last Quarter Quell brought previous victors to their demise" she said as she quietly opens the card and she gives a surprised look.

"To show that women gave birth to the rebels which created the war, all females will be entered into the games" said Jules as she leaves the stage with applause in the background.

* * *

_**Hey there everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope their will be many more to come. So please submit some tributes and lets get this story on the road...**_

**SYOT Information-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Distirct:**

**Back-up District:**

**Apperance:**

**Celebrity Look-alike(Age appropiate):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Strengths(Interesting enough for blog):**

**Weaknesses(For Blog):**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Allies:**

**Career:**

**Anything Else:**


End file.
